mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Ginger
She is Mayor Gale's daughter and youngest child, as well as Gust's baby sister. She spends most of her time indoors, rarely coming outside. The only time she comes outside is when it is nighttime or raining. Russo, the family butler, often runs errands for her, such as fetching her food. She is a "dreamer" who enjoys talking with the player and other people in town and going for walks when the sun isn't out. Background Ginger was born in Portia on a stormy night, that same night, her mother passed away. The older residents in Portia often comment on how much Ginger reminds them of her mother, both in looks and her kindness. When Ginger was twelve she suddenly collapsed while walking under a sunny day. Dr. Xu tried many remedies but none worked. From that day on, Ginger has been getting weaker and weaker. Still, she keeps her head held high in hopes one day she'll be able to walk under the sun again. Personal Life Ginger was born on Winter of Day 1 in Portia. The same night on her birth date, her mother, Liza, passed away. Her brother, Gust, blamed her for their mother's death and left Portia. When Ginger was twelve years old, she collapsed while out for a walk on a sunny day. She had tried several remedies to no avail and continues to grow weaker by the day. Ginger dreams of becoming an architect like her brother, much so that she likes making small trinkets. She likes sour foods but dislikes spicy and cold foods due to her condition. She dislikes receiving gifts and would rather just spend time sitting and chatting. SPOILER ALERT: A major character-related spoiler is ahead. Do not view the remaining text in this section unless you want to view the spoiler. }} Physical Appearance Ginger's namesake, her wavy ginger hair, flows freely down to the small of her back. She has pale skin, green eyes, and a dusting of freckles on her face. She dresses modestly and keeps most of her body covered from the elements, wearing a below-knee white dress with a high, frilly collar, long sleeves that puff out before reaching the cuffs, and simple pink and yellow detailing, tied around the waist with a front-facing pink bow. She wears long white socks and pink mary jane shoes, as well as a blue bracelet on her left wrist. While out during the day, she makes sure to wear her dainty pink Umbrella Hat. Related Characters lives with her father, Gale; her brother, Gust; and the family butler, Russo. Her family members are extremely protective of her. Her mother, Liza, passed away giving birth to her. Gust, in the past, blamed her for the death of their mother, but now he is very protective of . }} | | | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|+|-|-|-|.| |_ | Gale| | Gust| | Russo|_ }} When befriending , her relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Note: Liza is not a part of 's relationship network. Schedule On normal days Ginger will usually leave her bedroom after 10:00. She can be found in her house sitting down. Here the player can talk to her, play games or give gifts. There are exceptions to her normal schedule, usually on holidays, events and rainy days where her schedule will change. She will usually stay in her house until the sun goes down. 19:00 - 22:00 - you can you usually see her in the Plaza between these times. Caught her walking with her brother Gust around 19:30. They were heading out to the river which is south of the Plaza. 22:00 - 03:00 - Just a little ways up north from the bridge you built you can find them sitting by the river. Seen this happened around Thursday Night to Early Friday morning. Sunday - 19:00 - 22:00 - If its not raining she walks around the town rather than go straight to the River outside the plaza. She is accompanied by her brother Gust. Rainy days - 10:00 - In the morning she starts heading to the river near the bridge. Birthday (Winter 1) - 7:00 - 12:00 - Leaves home and walks towards cemetery (10:30-11:00 - reaches top grave near the left of the Abandoned Ruins #2). Leaves cemetery at 12:00 to walk home. Reaches home at 15:30. |-|Monday-Friday= |-|Saturday-Sunday= Relationship Perks Before marrying Ginger, you must go through a set of trials. One from Gale, Russo, and Gust. The first trial is given by Gale and it involves you having an A ranking workshop, and getting the #1 Work Shop during that month. The second trial is given by Russo, this trial is all about answering a set of questions about Ginger. The third and final trial is to upgrade your house to level 3. ;Buddy :Received a mysterious gift ;Wife + :Gale will come and give you stipends of 2000 on occasion Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * You must be the new Builder! It's so nice to meet you! I'm Ginger. I hope you find our little town fitting. ;Stranger * Gust is a great brother. But he's always worrying about me, even though I'm not a child anymore! * People in Portia are all very simple and friendly folks. I really enjoy having a conversation with everyone. |-|Sparring= * * * |-|Dating= ;Talk about favorite foods * y stomach is not so good, so eating spicy food will really ruin my day. * I don't eat too much ice cream, they're too cold for my stomach. * The Rainbow Lemonade here at The Round Table is very unique, why don't you try one sometimes? * Sweet, sour, and crispy are the best words to describe the Sauteed Sweet and Sour Tenderloin, my mouth is watering just thinking about it. ;Ask about work * I don't have a job right now, but I want to be an architect like my brother when I get better. ;Casual talk * Papa told me stories about him and uncle Russo during the war against Duvos. I mean war is cruel but it's also admirable when people stand up against the bad guys and fight for what is just, right? * You know, because of my condition, I rarely step outside of Portia. If I do get better, I would love to travel the world. ;Compliment *(You must be really strong willed.) ** Th-thank you. I do have a weak body, and it's something I have to live with everyday. But as people say, when life gives you lemons, you make some lemonade. *(You must be really strong willed.) ** Thank you for understanding, it's very stressful living to live with my condition. But it taught me to live each day fully. *(It seems like your family cares a lot about you.) ** I'm lucky to be surrounded by loved ones and other good people. |-|Friendship= ;Associate * I really like making small trinkets, but it's hard for me to gather the raw materials. I don't want to bother the rest of the family since they're all so busy. ;Buddy * My Dad tells corny dad jokes all the time. I think I'm the only person that finds them funny. * I love to make things with my hands, it really brightens up my day. * Uncle Russo has been a great help for my family. Without him, my Dad probably wouldn't have time to be the mayor. |-|Romance= ;Girlfriend * I used to follow my brother around when we were kids, but he always just ignored me. I thought he hated me for what happened to our Mom. After he came back from Atara, he's been treating me a little too well...I find it little uncomfortable, actually. * When I was little, I used to play with my friends out in the sun. These days, I can only peek out from under the shade, far away. ;Spouse * I never thought I'd live to experience true love. You gave me the strength to go on. Thank you. * When I'm with you, I feel like every second is precious. I want to be with you forever. * Don't work yourself too hard. I know the workshop is important to you, but you've got to take care of yourself first. * I'm so sorry, I can't do much housework around here due to my sickness. ;Unhappy * I thought we were bound together for the rest of our lives, but now I see that you're really not the one for me. It seems only my family would never turn their backs on me. |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * This smells so alluring every year! Too bad I can't partake. * This celebration always brings a smile to my face. It's so warm and comfy here! I do get a little jealous though, as I can't eat anything spicy thanks to my condition. Gift Tips: *Giving liked and loved gifts to Ginger earns less relationship points than with most NPCs |q2= |q3= |q4= |v1= |v2= |v3= |v4= |version=1.0.129395 }} Desires ''Note: Ginger will wear the Butterfly Hairpin if she receives it when desired.'' Spar Ginger is eligible for sparring. If you hurt her constantly, she will Spar you. Gust or Russo or both will take her place in the sparring match. If you win the 3rd time you spar, You will get 3 friendship points. RPS Dates Invitation Play Ginger can be asked to play and date. However, unlike other characters, she can only meet between 20:00 - 22:00; she only waits outside Gale's house and cannot be met in the typical meeting areas. Additionally, she cannot participate in the seesaw mini-game. Date *Likes Sour Food *Dislikes Ice Cream, Spicy Food, and Fish and Sea Food |D1= |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= feels neutral about Spicy and Sour Potato (Restaurant) because it is both Sour Food and Spicy Food. }} Interact Relic Trade |R2= |R3= }} Trivia *When married, Ginger will occasionally change your wallpaper. *When married, Ginger will occasionally cook for you in the morning. She always goes out at night, as she will stay at home during sunny days except on Saturday. **A possible bug causes Ginger to appear outside during bright sunlight when she is sparred with, despite her condition. *As of Alpha 3.7, Ginger no longer holds an umbrella. Instead, she wears an umbrella hat outdoors, regardless of weather. *After reaching 2 hearts, Ginger will send you a Yellow Sapphire Necklace and a crafting recipe for this item in the mail. *Ginger is one of the only two characters that have a different value than +1 for neutral gifts (+- 0). Pinky is the only other character. Neutral gifts for her will default to -2. *Since relationship gain with her is hard, several small dialogs with her have been implemented that give a +20 boost to the relationship with her. Missions Ginger's Little Wish * Find Gust and reason with him to let Ginger go to the beach. Mission Details: * Find Gust * Spar with Gust * Find Ginger * Wait a Day * Arrive on time * Walk on the Beach Rewards: * +40 relationship points with Ginger. * 600 EXP. When you talk to Ginger she will tell you how she really wants to go down to the beach for a walk. Yet her over protective brother, Gust, refuses to let her since he is concerned for her safety. You tell her you'll have a talk with Gust to try and persuade him to let her go. * Find and talk with Gust. When you find Gust he will explain that he refuses to let Ginger go to the shore for fear of monster's being able to attack her. You will explain to him that you'll go with her and protect her. Gust laughs at you and says that if you want to go with her to protect her, you have to prove yourself to him. * Spar with Gust. After beating Gust he reluctantly allows you to go with Ginger. * Find Ginger Once telling Ginger her brother will allow her to go as long as you are with her, she exclaims her excitement and tells you she will meet you near your workshop at 20:00 the next day. * Wait a Day * Arrive on time The next day at 20:00 Ginger will be waiting for you outside the Portia gate. (For me, Gust was also there.) * Walk on the Beach Once Ginger is following you, head down to the Harbor where a short cutscene will play and Ginger will tell you how grateful she is to you for coming with her and persuading Gust. Gallery Ginger.jpg 20180128201247_1.jpg|Ginger attending a town meeting. CCC_2019-02-05_02-51-57_1.png|Walking with Ginger on the beach. Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelorettes